


Revealed

by Jemlela



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's cover is blown. Takes place during Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

"Hey boss, I am going to lunch." Tony announced as they finished up a case.

Gibbs waved as if to say go. He knew something was going on with him and he is determined to find out what is going on with him. Tony is always taking off for who knows what. He seems to be exhausted when he does show up for work, though he is trying to hide it. He had eavesdropped to find out where Tony is going for lunch. Gibbs went down to retrieve Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. They were all going to go to the same restaurant, make it all seem like a coincidence. He may not believe in coincidences, but he sure knows how to set one up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Jeanne sat at the table in the back of the restaurant. He didn't see the team come in, but the team saw him. They sat at a table on the opposite side, where they could still see Tony.

"Wow would you look at that girl with Tony." Abby commented.

"She is very beautiful, way out of Tony's league." Tim added kidding.

"So why is she with him?" Ziva brought up.

"Most important what is he hiding?" Gibbs finished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony, I am going to hit the restroom then we can go. I have to get back to work." Jeanne told him.

Tony nodded and watched her walk away. He was immediately bombarded by 6 people.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"We just came to have lunch." Abby replied.

Tony just looked at them, he didn't believe that. But he had to get them out of here before Jeanne comes back.

"I will see you guys back at the office, I will be there shortly."

"We are not going anywhere until we get to meet the girl." Ziva answered with her arms crossed.

"Not going to happen. Now will you guys please go?" Tony pleaded.

"Tony, who are your friends?" Jeanne asked as she walked up to the group.

Tony turned to her desperately trying to come up with something to say. He usually has no trouble coming up with a story; his childhood taught him how to lie on the spot.

"Do you work with Tony at the University?" Jeanne asked the group.

Everyone was shocked by that question. Why would the woman think Tony works at a University?

"Yes they do; they came to remind me about a meeting we are going to be late for if we don't get going and you have to get back for that surgery. I will call you after I get off of work." Tony responded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Professor DiNardo. Bye Guys." Jeanne replied before walking away.

Tony turned bright red. He knew his cover was blown from the moment they met Jeanne. But there is no way he could talk himself out of this one.

"What was that all about Professor DiNardo?" Gibbs growled.

"This isn't the time or the place to get into it." Tony argued.

"Fine we will meet back at my place. Tony, I will go with you; make sure you actually show. The rest of you followed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony paced the living room wondering what he will say; how much he should tell them. Gibbs was in the kitchen making coffee, he could hear Tony pacing. Tony was extremely quiet on the ride over, a quiet Tony is never a good things. Sometimes he wished he could read minds, especially Tony's. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang.

"Relax, it is just the others." Gibbs told him as he went to answer the door.

"So Professor DiNardo, I believe you have some explaining to do." Abby spoke with her arms crossed.

"I have been working an undercover assignment for the director. The woman you saw at the restaurant is a part of that assignment. She thinks that I teach film online at the University; she has no idea that I am really a Federal Agent. Her name is Jeanne Benoit, her father is René Benoit better known as" Tony began his explanation.

"La Grenouille." Gibbs finished.

"Exactly."


End file.
